We're Lost and Found
by songwriter16
Summary: "First of all, let me say that boarding school was definitely not my idea. It was my granddad's. He, with all of his old-person wisdom, told me that I needed to think of my own education for once...and after some debate, I agreed. I've never felt so alone before...and I'm terrified." Set in season one. Originally published under a different username. Jerome/OC
1. Anubis House

**Hello there! So this is my very first House of Anubis fanfiction. I plan on having three separate stories including this one that covers each season. Please bear with me, as I may not update often. I'm in college so I don't have too much time to write stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know in the reviews if I should continue with the story. Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**I originally published this under a different name, as I (shamefully) forgot the password. So here it us, under my original username!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the television program **_**The House of Anubis. **_**All rights are attributed to Nickelodeon. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Anubis House<span>

* * *

><p><em>Settle down it'll all be clear<em>

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_Trouble, it might drag you down_

_You get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_I'm going to make this place your home_

Home by Phillip Phillips

* * *

><p>First of all, let me say that boarding school was definitely not my idea, it was my granddad's. He, with all of his old-person wisdom, told me that I needed to think of my own education for once. I was completely against it in the first place, but he convinced me. After everything that has happened in my life, I realized that I've never once thought of myself. It's always been about my brothers and sister, never me. But now it is about me and honestly…I'm terrified.<p>

I am currently standing on the porch of Anubis House on the Frobishire-Smythe Academy campus in England. Yep, I said England. It's two days before the start of the new term. I think I'm the last to arrive. But, in my defense, I have been on a plane for the past eight hours.

With a trembling hand, I reach out and grasp the eye of Horus shaped knocker. I inhale sharply, the crisp winter air chilling my lungs.

_It's a new life, Char, _I think nervously. _It's your time to be who you want to be._

But then I hesitate. _What if I made the wrong decision? _I begin to doubt. _What if something happens to Travis or Ethan or Maggie and I'm not there to make sure that everyone is okay?_

Then I remember my mom's reaction to my decision.

"_You deserve this, Charlotte. You're growing up and someday you're not going to be able to care for your siblings like you have in the past. You've made a wise decision."_

I take a deep breath and bang the knocker against the heavy wood three times. I take a step back and curl my hand around the top of my guitar case. This reminds me of more secrets…how the heck am I going to make friends if I have so many things I can't tell them about myself?

I hear a shuffling inside and the right door opens with a creak. A shorter woman with dark hair, light caramel skin, and a pink shirt smiles warmly up at me (I a_m _around five foot eight inches!).

"Hello, dear! You must be Charlotte Havers," she greets kindly.

"That's me," I say lightly.

"I'm Trudy," the woman introduces, "I'm your housemother. I make the meals, help clean, keep order, that sort of thing."

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am," I say, smiling.

"Oh, none of those formalities are necessary, Charlotte!" she chuckles, "Just call me Trudy. Now why don't we bring your things inside so you can get all settled in?"

"That would be awesome, thank you," I grin.

Trudy grabs a suitcase and I snag the other, along with my guitar case. We come to a halt in foyer.

I can't help but admire the interior. By the stairs, there's a glass chandelier hanging from the high raftered ceiling. The stairs themselves are a warm-colored wood and have an eye of Horus design in the banister. There's a beautiful grandfather clock on the other side of the room; most likely from the early 1900's by the looks of it. Further down the hallway, an Egyptian sarcophagus stands grandly against the wall. I notice several other Egyptian artifacts in the main entryway, but don't examine them any further, as my nerves are catching up to me. Other than that, the house seems very warm and welcoming. I can only hope the students who reside here are the same way.

"Can I have some help down here, please? Our new housemate has arrived!" Trudy calls out, her voice echoing through the house.

I anxiously untie my scarf and slip my hands out of my mittens. I stuff them into my coat pocket and wring my hands. Oh gosh, I never thought of who my roommates will be!

"Trudy, did you call?" a voice rings out from the second floor.

I look up to see a girl with very light, long blonde hair leaning over the banister inquisitorially.

"Oh, Amber!" Trudy recognizes cheerily. "Could you come help your new roommate with her things, please?"

She's one of my roommates? Maybe she's friendly. She seems like it. I smile up at her encouragingly.

"Why can't you help her?" she questions of Trudy.

"Well, I've got to start making dinner! There are ten of you in this house, Amber. I can't waste any time preparing the food," Trudy explains.

Amber sighs. "You know I'd love to help and all, but daddy rewarded me with a hundred pound manicure just before I left home and I can't risk messing it up. It goes perfectly with my outfit tomorrow. The shoes are exactly the same color."

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion as Amber flounces away. I can't help but chuckle in amusement as I glance over at Trudy. I raise my eyebrows in question. Trudy just rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Sorry about that," she says. "Amber can be a bit—um…"

"It's okay," I tell her, waving it off.

_The heck was that? _I wonder. _I have to _live _with her? Is she like that all the time?_

Worry starts to settle into my mind. Will I be able to make friends with my housemates?

Just then, a boy with dark hair wanders out of one of the rooms, his nose buried in a large book.

"Fabian," Trudy says.

Fabian gasps, jumping and dropping the book right on my toes. Pain erupts in my left foot and I squeak.

"Ouch!" I cry.

"I am so sorry!" Fabian apologizes. "Really, I am. I'm so sorry!"

I pick up the book and tell him that it's just fine. But then the title of the book catches my attention. Oh. It's about the Roman Empire. I've read this one; I definitely have read this one.

"Wow, nice read," I say. "The theories he makes about Cleopatra's death are genius."

I hand Fabian back the book, his eyebrows raised up past his hairline. "You've read this one?"

"Don't look so surprised," I tease him. "I love reading."

"What do you read?" he asks.

"Anything I can get my hands on," I laugh. Fabian just grins.

"Look at that, Charlotte! You've already made a friend!" Trudy smiles. "Fabian, could you help Charlotte carry her things up the stairs? She's rooming with Mara and Amber."

"No problem," he replies.

We watch Trudy scurry off into one of the far doorways and then turn back to each other.

"Fabian Rutter," he says, holding out his hand.

"Char Havers," I reply, shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you," Fabian says.

"The pleasure is all mine, good sir," I joke, faking a British accent and bowing.

Then I remember something—I'm in England and people here really do have accents. Oops.

I stutter out an explanation as Fabian laughs at me. "I-I mean, um…what I m-meant was—"

"It's alright, Charlotte," he laughs. "That was actually funny."

"Well, thanks," I grin. "And call me Char. I like Charlotte, but everybody calls me Char."

"Okay then, Char, where in America are you from?" he inquires as we start to lug my suitcases upstairs.

"The large state of Texas," I reply. "Specifically Dallas."

"That's cool," Fabian says. "I've never been to the US, but I'd like to."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Boston, because of the historical significance, but also Seattle, as I've heard the weather is very similar to here in England."

"Oh, I was born in Seattle," I say pleasantly. "Lived there for a while, too."

"Is it nice there?" Fabian asks as we reach the top of the stairs.

I freeze, horrible memories resurfacing. The pain, the poverty…

I have a hard time recollecting myself. "Um…in most parts."

Fabian doesn't seem to notice my hesitation, so he beckons me forward through another set of doors. "This way."

We turn a corner and I find myself in a different hallway. We stop at the second door to the right.

Fabian raps on the door twice. A girl with black hair and lightly tanned skin opens it.

"Hi, Fabian," she says, puzzled. "What's with the suitcase? Has the new girl arrived?"

"You bet," smiles Fabian.

"Hi there," I say, giving a small, shy wave.

The girl smiles back and opens the door a bit wider. "Come on in."

Fabian and I roll my suitcases inside the room. I cross to the empty spare bed and set down my guitar case.

"You play?" grins Fabian, examining the case.

"Yeah, for about five years now. You can look at it if you want," I say.

"Thanks!"

I turn to the dark haired girl.

"You're…Mara, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, and you're Charlotte?"

I nod. "That's me. You can call me Char."

"That's a really pretty nickname," Mara compliments.

"Thank—" I begin.

"Did someone say pretty?"

I jump slightly and whirl around to see Amber sitting on her bed reading glossy magazine and putting on lip gloss.

"Were you talking about me?" she wonders, oblivious to the current situation.

Mara smirks a little and gives me an amused glance. "No, I was talking about Charlotte's nickname. It's Char."

"Ooh!" Amber squeals. "I'll call you Char-Char!"

I chuckle lightly. "Um, no, it's okay; you can just call me Char."

"Whatever you say, Char-Char," she coos, going back to her magazine.

"Just ignore that," Mara giggles. "She's a bit—well…"

I can't help but giggle, too. "It's fine. I understand."

This is going to be a strange living situation…

I hear chords being played and turn back to Fabian. He's sitting on my bed, playing my guitar with one of my white guitar picks.

"Whoa, Fabian, I didn't know you could play like that," Mara says, amazed.

"Thanks," he blushes. "Oh, Char, would you like a tour of Anubis House?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Fabian sets down my guitar and I say goodbye to Amber and Mara.

As we go through the doors leading to the girl's rooms, I can't help but notice a man stepping through another door that looks like it leads to an office.

"That's Victor," says Fabian.

But before he can explain any more, Victor turns. His eyes narrow at me and he trudges over, looking ruffled.

"Charlotte Havers?" he questions intimidatingly.

"Uh…yes, sir," I reply.

"I'm Victor Roddenmar, and I'm your head of household here at Anubis House," he says.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I says politely.

"Finally, a student with some manners! American, but with manners!" he yells, relieved.

Man, this guy is giving me the heebie-jeebies. _He's _my head of household? This is certainly going to be an interesting semester.

"Well, in the South, we learn proper manners at an early age," I respond quickly.

Okay, I've lived in the South for seven years, so not an early age, but that doesn't mean I'm not actually from the South.

"I'm glad you've learned some practical skills for the real world, Miss Havers. Now, we have a few rules in this house that I'm sure Mr. Rutter will gladly fill you in on. If you'll excuse me, I've a staff meeting," he says. "Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Miss Havers."

"Same to you, sir," I answer as he steps down the stairs.

We wait until he's out the door to speak.

"Sorry," says Fabian sheepishly. "Forgot to warn you about him."

"He seems a bit…creepy," I say.

"More than a bit," he says. "Victor is the strangest thing in this house."

"Are you sure about that?" I joke. "Because I'm rooming with Amber."

Fabian laughs. "You haven't met the other residents yet. Come on, it's time for the tour."

I follow him down the stairs and into the second door to the left in the hallway. I find myself in a lovely dining room with a long table.

"Ten chairs?" I say in disbelief.

"We're one of the smaller houses," explains Fabian. "Isis house has at least twenty to twenty five."

"I'm okay with small," I reply. "Everything in Texas was too big."

I'm really liking Fabian. I think we'll be good friends. At least he laughs at my jokes.

He looks over into the den and waves me on. "There's Patricia and Joy. Let's go introduce you."

We weave our way in between sofas to another sofa by the TV. There sits two girls, one with red hair and purple streaks, the other with dark hair pulled up in a neat bun.

"Hi, Patricia," greets Fabian. "Hi, Joy."

"Hey, Fabes," says the dark haired girl warmly.

"And who is this?" demands the red-haired girl.

_Um, excuse me?_

"I'm Char," I say, attempting to be friendly.

"What kind of name is that?" the same girl mocks.

"Patricia!" scolds Joy and Fabian.

"It's short for Charlotte," I defend, crossing my arms.

"That's a beautiful—" Joy begins.

Patricia snorts, cutting her friend off. I just scowl. Fabian and Joy look confused.

"What's wrong with my name?" I say.

Patricia guffaws and snorts again. "You're named Charlotte? Like the spider from that book?"

"I was named after my great-grandma," I say. "Not some spider."

"It's just as bad," Patricia chuckles meanly.

"Then what were you named after?"

"_I _was named after a noble queen of England," smirks Patricia.

"News flash: there are no queens, or even princesses, in English history named Patricia," I retort confidently.

"Wait," says Joy slyly. "Weren't you named after that stuffed pink pig your mum had when she was a kid?"

Fabian and I choke back our laughter as Patricia's face turns as red as a beet.

"Shut UP, Joy!"

Fabian and I rush out of the room, barely containing the humor of the whole situation.

We stop at the bit of wall in between the second and third doors. We burst into laughter, not able to catch our breath for at least a good two minutes.

I lean against wall for support, my abs burning from laughter.

"A s-stuffed pig?" I manage to stammer.

"I can't believe she was named after a stuffed pig!" Fabian laughs, barely able to breathe.

"FIRE!" I hear a male voice yell.

Then time seems to slow down as a large, colored, blobby object barrels toward my face. On instinct, I duck. The blob explodes into the wall and water gushes everywhere.

It soaks the back of my blonde, ombred a natural red, hair. Fabian's shirt is soaked as well.

"Alfie!" Fabian complains. "I thought Victor said no water balloons in the house!"

We walk down the hallway a bit to discover two boys with a slingshot stretched across the hall and a bucket of water balloons.

"Well, yes, Victor did say that, but when do we ever listen to Victor, Fabian?" says the taller, dark blonde one. He puts a friendly arm around Fabian. "Besides, we were just giving the new girl here a nice welcoming gift."

"Some gift," I chuckle. "I'm Char."

"Cool name," says the darker skinned one. "I'm Alfie."

"Jerome," says the taller one. "And how the heck did you avoid a direct hit?"

"I've got two little brothers," I say, smirking. "They've taught me a few things over the years."

"What, like dying your hair stupid colors?" says Jerome, unhooking his arm from Fabian's shoulders.

"What, like this?" I say innocently, picking up a lock of my ombred hair. "Hm, I guess so."

Then an evil idea pops into my head, one my brothers would be proud of. I kneel down and inspect the slingshot.

"There's a tear in the slingshot," I announce.

"What?" Jerome panics. "Where? Show me."

He kneels down next to me, his eyes flickering from one end of the slingshot to the other.

"No, no, right here," I say, pointing to a random spot on the line.

"I don't see anything," he growls, looking at me distrustfully.

"Look closely," I tell him. "It's hard to spot."

Without him noticing, I pull back slightly on the other line. Alfie puts a hand on his mouth, muffling his high-pitched giggles. I glance back at Fabian, his mouth pressed in a thin line, as if holding back a huge smile.

Then I release the line. The bungee snaps and hits Jerome right in the forehead. He falls comically onto his backside, holding his head, his face showing absolute shock.

Alfie literally falls over laughing and Fabian just grins. I giggle as Jerome sits back up.

I stand and wipe my hands on my jeans. "Mission accomplished."

"Nice one, Char!" says Alfie, giving me a high-five. "I like this girl."

Jerome stands and crosses his arms, a glare on his face. "Thanks a lot."

I bow for the second time that day. "You're very welcome."

"But I have to admit, that was a good joke," Jerome says grudgingly. "Nicely played."

"I told you I had brothers," I say. "I've learned from the best."

"Do you want some help setting up your side of the room, Char?" asks Fabian politely, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, thanks," I say. I turn back to Alfie and Jerome. There's a red spot smack dab in the middle of his forehead. I chuckle. "Nice meeting you both."

"Pleasure to do pranks with you someday," Alfie says, saluting.

Jerome just grumps into his own room, arms still crossed.

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this introduction chapter! Remember to review if you'd like me to continue!<strong>


	2. The Dinner Table

**So in this portion of the story, you kind of get to see Char's sassy side come out. She's very protective of her family, which you already can tell, but you'll start to understand more in this chapter. I really wanted to get her relationships with all the other characters established before I can bring in Nina, as she does arrive about a week after the term starts.**

**Also, I used the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars to show how Char feels about her siblings, plus maybe how she wants to feel around friends she makes here at school.**

**So, here we go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the television program The House of Anubis. All rights are attributed to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Dinner Table<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just close your eyes<em>

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you'll be safe and sound_

Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars

* * *

><p>Fabian and I are the first ones in the dining room when Trudy calls for dinner. Fabian shows me all the empty seats, but I decided to sit next to him at the very end of the table.<p>

"Should I go assist Trudy in the kitchen or something?" I ask, feeling like I should be doing something like setting the table.

"No, it's Patricia and Alfie's turn to set the table this week. We just have to wait for the food to be brought out. We rotate chores each week. I'm on laundry duty with Amber," he says.

"I don't mind chores too much," I reply.

Fabian chuckles. "You will once you get paired with Amber."

I giggle in return as Jerome and Alfie strut into the room, Jerome's forehead still a splotched red.

"Aw, the two lovebirds are already seated! How cute," Jerome jokes, making kissy faces at us as he sits down.

"Excuse me?" I say as Fabian blurts out, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, they're blushing! They're in love already," Alfie cries humorously.

"Um, no," I refuse.

Fabian and I give each other an understanding look. He doesn't like me like that; I don't like him like that. I can't imagine being anything other than just friends. We've clicked rather quickly, but we're too different to be anything more than just friends.

"Whatever," I comment, brushing it off.

"I _will _get you back for this, by the way," Jerome threatens, gesturing to the spot on his forehead. I chuckle.

"Get her back for what, Jerome?" asks Amber, sitting down next to him.

"This," he remarks forcefully, jabbing a finger at his forehead.

Amber leans away from him, a disgusted look crossing her face. "EW! What is that, a pimple?!"

"No, it's not acne, Amber," Alfie explains, "Char played a little practical joke on him. It was wickedly brilliant and he's just being a sore loser."

"I am not!" Jerome protests.

"Well, whatever it is, it's ghastly and hideous! I have some concealer in here somewhere," she tells him, digging around in a small handbag. "Don't worry, that thingy will be gone in a jiffy!"

"Concealer? Amber, what the heck is—"

Then Amber starts to dab concealer on his forehead from a tan-colored tube. Jerome freaks out, not familiar with the makeup. He attempts to bat her hand away.

"Ick! Gross! Amber, don't!"

"Just stay still, Jerome!"

"Get that stuff away from me!"

"You future girlfriend will not want you all spotty!"

"I don't care! Sod off, will you?!"

Fabian and I crack up. This is priceless! Amber isn't so stuck up after all. She's very determined to get that spot covered up, that's for sure.

"What is going on out here?" demands Patricia from right beside me.

Suddenly, the concealer is smacked out of Amber's hand, the tube flying right towards me. Not wanting makeup to get on the floor, I catch it. I snatch it up in my fist, squeezing out a bunch of makeup—all over Patricia's side!

It splatters on her blouse and jeans, covering up the darker colors with a light tan. She screams and drops the silverware onto the floor by Fabian's feet.

_This is just fantastic, _I think begrudgingly.

I suddenly realize what I've done. Patricia already doesn't like me so this is just going to make things worse between us. Of course this happens to me…

I frantically apologize to Patricia. "I am so sorry! Really, I am, I was just trying to—"

"You ruined my new top and jeans! I just got these for Christmas! Thanks a lot, you spider!" she whines, dabbing the makeup on her clothing with a spare napkin.

"It was an accident, Patricia," Fabian defends. "Char didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah, sure she didn't," she harrumphs.

"I really didn't, Patricia," I say desperately.

"You're going to get it, _Charlotte!" _she screeches.

She storms back into the kitchen muttering curses at me under her breath.

Everyone at the table is quiet for a moment, although it seems as if Jerome is trying hard not to start chuckling.

Oh, look at that…Joy and Mara are already seated…hooray…

"Oh, Char-Char!" groans Amber. "You just used up most of my concealer!"

"Um, sorry about that, Amber," I say, not bothering to correct the horrible nickname she's given me.

Jerome wipes up the concealer that had started to drip down his nose. "Really, Amber, you called her 'Char-Char?'"

"It sounds hip," she defends. "Kind of like JoJo or Brangelina."

Everybody manages an uncomfortable laugh.

Fabian picks up the silverware and puts it on the kitchen window for Trudy to collect.

Alfie stands and starts to help set the table.

I say nothing while the table is being readied for dinner.

_Did I just jeopardize my chance for more friends here at Anubis House? _I think. _Jerome is mad at me for my joke, Amber is frustrated about her makeup, Joy's only impression of me is me making fun of her best friend, Mara doesn't know anything about me, and Patricia already hates my guts. Alfie and Fabian like me, I know that. I can only hope I make friends with more than just them._

I suddenly feel something wet on my legs.

_What the heck?!_

I'm torn from my thoughts as I realize that Patricia is pouring water on my lap. On _purpose._

"Hey!" I shriek. "Quit it!"

"Whoops, sorry," she giggles, clearly not apologetic. "Must have missed your cup."

Jerome holds back a snort. I send a glare in his direction.

"You think?" I protest, dabbing my jeans with my napkin.

"Here, have some more. You look thirsty," she says mischievously.

"Don't you dare," I hiss, the pitcher teetering dangerously near my face.

Mara quickly stands and hurries over. She snatches the pitcher from Patricia.

"Go sit down, Patricia, I'll do this," she orders.

"Mara, it's my turn," Patricia says, crossing her arms. "Give it back."

"No, I'm not going to give it back if it means our new housemate is going to drown," Mara replies tartly.

Patricia sighs dramatically and trudges over to her chair across the table from me. Thank goodness she's so far away. She can't do much to me from over there.

"You alright? Need a towel or something?" asks Fabian concernedly.

"I will be as long as she doesn't toss mashed potatoes at me or something," I joke, trying to make light of the situation.

"I wouldn't bet my money on that," Jerome stage-whispers.

I roll my eyes good-naturedly and sigh.

"Shut up, Jerome," Mara says as she pours his water.

Jerome holds up a hand to his heart and gasps, obviously being sarcastic. "Oh, Mara, you've wounded my soul! How could you, you monster!"

Mara rolls her eyes, just as I did, trying not to laugh.

Alfie and Trudy bring out the dishes, piled high (ironically) with mashed potatoes, chicken, rolls, and salad. There's one thing that is definitely guaranteed about this school—I will never go hungry by the looks of Trudy's cooking.

"Trudy, everything looks absolutely amazing," I comment as she walks by.

Trudy looks pleasantly surprised. "Well, thank you, Charlotte! That is very kind of you to say."

I smile as she goes back into the kitchen.

"So where are you from, Char?" Mara asks as I scoop potatoes onto my plate.

"Dallas, Texas," I reply cheerily.

"What's it like in Texas? I've never heard of it," Amber wonders airily.

"Full of cowboys and ranches, Amber! There are cactuses and tumbleweeds everywhere, right, Char?" Patricia answers in a sugary sweet voice.

"Um, not exactly," I reply, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "There are ranches and cowboys, but out in the country, not in the city. In Dallas, most of us have pools since it gets so hot in the summer."

"That's cool!" Alfie says. "We should have a pool for Anubis House!"

"It's too cold for that, Alfie," Joy says, suppressing a giggle.

"Keep going, Char. What else do you do in Dallas?" Mara urges.

"Well, my old high school was really into football, so—"

"Mick plays football," Amber interrupts. "One time, he was kicking it around in the yard and it hit me in the face. I got the ball's pattern imprinted in my face! It was terrible! I couldn't go to Paris Fashion Week to see Gucci's new Spring shoes collection."

I wince. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot what football means here. I meant American football."

"Isn't that really dangerous?" asks Fabian.

"Yeah, people have died from American football, Fabian," Jerome says with a completely straight face.

Fabian's eyes widen and I laugh.

"He's joking, Fabian! No one's ever died from the game!"

"Have you ever played, Spider?" interrogates Patricia from the other side of the table.

_Spider? Really? What kind of nickname is that? Is she talking about that stupid conversation from earlier? Great, I'm going to be known as Spider at this school._

"Okay, my name is Char, and yes, I have played it before," I reply coolly.

"Did you get hurt?" inquires Joy.

I take a bite of potatoes, then answer. "I played a lot with my brothers before I left. Once, during a game at school, I broke my leg. It was a compound fracture, too."

Mara and Joy grimace. Fabian closes his eyes, as if trying not to imagine the incident. Jerome looks slightly disturbed as Alfie laughs nervously. Patricia's eyes narrow at me.

"What's a compound fracture?" Amber questions quizzically.

"It's when you break your bone and part of the bone comes out of your body and breaks the skin, then slides back into your body," Mara replies, wrinkling her nose.

Amber shrieks, causing me to drop my fork on my plate noisily. Jerome and Mara cover their ears with their hands.

"Amber…" growls Jerome.

"That's NASTY! Did it hurt terribly?" Amber squeaks, ignoring Jerome.

I chuckle at her reaction. "Um, yes. They had to call an ambulance. I was in a cast for around two months. But I played even after I got my cast off. I enjoy playing, but not watching."

"Well, aren't you just a little hero?" Patricia mocks through gritted teeth, stabbing her mound of potatoes with an immense bout of aggression that I've only seen in football players.

_What on earth is she talking about? A hero? How about no._

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a hero," I say. "People get compound fractures every day."

Even Fabian looks confused. Is she trying to make me look stupid or something?

Everyone carries on with their own conversations. I keep quiet, not wanting to intrude on anyone's lives or discussions. Even Fabian is quiet.

I get lost in my own thoughts about home. I wonder what Maggie, Ethan, and Travis are doing right now. I bet Ethan is reading a book of some sort. I know Travis and Maggie are probably planning some sort of fun prank on my granddad. Granddad loves jokes and pranks of all sorts. He once filled my socks with whipped cream. That was one of the best pranks that has ever been pulled on me, not because of the cleverness, but because of his reaction when he saw me put them on. I think he almost had an aneurism right then and there from laughing so hard. Travis and Ethan almost peed their pants, seeing granddad in such hysterics. Gosh, I miss all of them so much.

"So what made you come to the academy, Char?"

I'm pulled from my own mind by Joy's simple question. I look up from my plate to see everyone staring at me. For once, I'm not calm, cool, or collected. I end up stuttering a little as I try to organize my response.

"Uh, um, I—uh…well, my granddad actually convinced me to come here," I say. "He told me that I should focus on getting a good education so I can get into Harvard or Yale."

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to get rid of you? From what I can tell, your family is a bunch of pathetic, cow-caring, horseback-riding freaks. I'll bet you were ignored, hm? That's why they sent you away," Patricia suggests, smirking.

To this, I can't help but crack up. Everyone looks quite confused.

"Oh my gosh! Get rid of me!" I manage to say inbetween laughs. "Wow, if you suggest that, you really don't know my family or the situation we were in. Get rid of me…that's funny…"

"Why are you laughing? Are you going to explain?" Patricia demands.

I let my laughter die down and I gulp inaudibly. Fabian seems to be studying me, as if trying to figure out why I said the things I did.

"Here's the thing about my family, Patty-Cake," I start.

Jerome and Alfie splutter and burst into guffaws.

"Patty-Cake…that's a good one, Char," Jerome compliments. I can only glance at him before turning my attention back to Patricia, my bright teal eyes hardening.

"Thank you, Jerome. As I was saying, here's the thing about my family: we—well, I—was stuck in a situation where I was basically a mother," I say. I get angrier and angrier, regretting my decision to leave home. "My grandparents finally interceded and told me that I needed to be a regular teenager for once. And just to let you know, if I hadn't been there, my siblings would have probably died. So no, getting rid of me never, and I mean NEVER, crossed my family's mind. So if you don't mind, I'd rather you not make jokes about me and my family. So SHUT UP."

I spear my chicken with my fork as everyone awkwardly tries to continue with their own meal. Patricia looks somewhat guilty. Fabian puts a hand on my arm comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" he asks timidly.

"I will be once my ears stop smoking," I say. He retracts his hand and, almost as if he was afraid to make eye contact with me, bites into a roll. I chuckle softly. "Fabian, I'm not going to explode."

He smiles slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make it look like—"

"It's okay, really. I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just when anybody jokes about me and my family like that, it goes into a sensitive zone with me. I've always been really protective of my family since we've gone through so much together," I clarify.

"Hey, I don't blame you," says Fabian. "It sounds like you're really close to your family."

"Most of it," I reply.

I don't know Fabian well enough to relay my past, but I have a feeling I will be telling him sooner or later.

Suddenly, I feel eyes boring into my head. My eyes flicker around the table to spot Jerome looking at me, a mysterious expression on his face. He realizes that I'm looking at him and he quickly averts his gaze. Did he hear what I just said?

What a strange dinner.

**Well, that's the chapter! I think there will be one more before Nina actually interacts with Char and Fabian. What do you think of their relationship? And what do you think Jerome was thinking when he was looking at Char after her telling off Patricia? Tell me in the reviews! **


	3. Ants and Excuses

**Hey, y'all! So this is the third chapter of the story. This chapter gives you a bit of an insight into Char's past, as well as more interaction with the characters before she meets Nina. Enjoy! Please, please, please, review and follow! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the television program The House of Anubis. All rights are attributed to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Ants and Excuses<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh lights go down<em>

_In the moment, we're lost and found_

_I just want to be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_For the rest of our lives_

Wings by Birdy

* * *

><p>I wake up when it's still dark out, disoriented and wide awake.<p>

I roll over and check my digital clock. It reads 4:30. I groan and flop back down on my back.

_Stupid jet lag, _I think. _What the heck am I going to do now? Try to get back to sleep? That might not work, but I could try…_

So I attempt slide back into dreamland. I fail miserably. Right now, if somebody threatened to kill me if I couldn't get back to sleep, I would definitely die.

By 5:30, I'm indescribably frustrated. I can't get to sleep and I definitely can't talk to anyone because they're all asleep!

_I'm really starting to regret coming to this freaking boarding school, _I think angrily. _Why couldn't I have just listened to my instincts and stayed in Texas? Honestly, I'm such a moron! I could be in Texas right now, hanging out and watching 'Zathura' with Ethan, Travis, and Maggie. It's around nine thirty at night there so we probably would be finishing it by now, the homemade popcorn long gone._

I roll over and glance at my two roommates, Mara and Amber. I think to last night and how they responded when I went off on Patricia.

Amber looked a bit afraid of me, to be honest. She was annoyed that I used up a bunch of her makeup on accident, and probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo who has anger issues. I didn't talk to her too much before bed last night. She just complimented my room decorations.

I look up at my Christmas twinkle lights I brought from my room back home. Fabian helped me hang those up last night. Actually, he pretty much helped me with _everything _yesterday. He taped up my music posters for me and suggested ways to set up my shelf above my bed. He showed me around Anubis House, defended me during dinner, and hung out with me afterwards. I am so grateful for him here. I hope we'll be close friends. But I want to be good friends with more than just Fabian.

I think Mara and I get along well and Alfie seemed pretty funny. I met Mick briefly last night and he seemed like a nice guy. Amber seems like a bit of an airhead, but she really seems to care about her friends. Joy was fine, a little hard to read overall, but fine. Patricia hates my guts, I just know it. She called me 'Spider' and made fun of me, then poured water all over my jeans.

But Jerome…he was a different story. He seemed entertained by my jokes at dinner, but only begrudgingly. Well, he liked my nickname for Patricia, but other than that, not so much. He was really mysterious after my explosion. He looked almost…actually, I wouldn't know because he's so freaking hard to read! I'm a bit intrigued by him. I want to get to know him just to find out why he was staring at me with such an odd expression. I can't tell if we'll ever be friends.

_This whole thing gives me an idea for a song, _I think.

So I grab my flashlight, my song notebook, and a pencil.

By six thirty, I've got it all written down, edited and perfected until I couldn't edit or perfect it anymore. I read it over, a slight smirk on my face. I really like this. It might even be one of the best I've ever written.

I look up at my shelf to see several books that tempt me. I love reading and writing, but I just wrote. Reading sounds awesome right now.

I hide my song notebook back underneath my bed and slide _The Fault in Our Stars _off my shelf.

For another forty five minutes, I get lost in Hazel Grace Lancaster's world.

By seven fifteen, I'm ready to get out of bed. I grab a towel, shampoo, conditioner, a brush, a hair dryer, mascara, eyeliner, and some clothes and head to the bathroom down the hall.

It's early enough that I can take my time. I don't get that kind of alone time back in Texas. It's nice to have extra time to spend on myself for once. At home, I'd be showering as quickly as possible before sending my siblings off to school. Mom would already be at work and dad…

I shake the thoughts of dad from my mind. I don't want to remember him, not after all he's done to me, my siblings, and my mother.

I sing softly to myself in the shower, picking an array of songs from Young the Giant to Birdy to Future of Forestry. If anyone here ever found out about my music scholarship, I will be mortified.

When I was very small, my father would put on his old jazz records on our old record player and we'd dance around the house together. He loved music and was a great musician. We used to sing songs together all the time. Then things changed. He was laid off his job and our lives when downhill. Whenever I would sing, he would tell me what I was doing wrong. He stopped singing and listening to music. He hated it whenever mom or I would start to hum. And then things got worse. He once told me that I should never pursue music, as I was horrid at it. He considered me an embarrassment. I never got over that. I love to perform, but I'm afraid of what people here will think. I tried out for the scholarship thinking I wasn't going to get it. I'm not surprised I got the English scholarship, but the music scholarship? I had to call the school to make sure it was true!

So for now, people here at Frobishire-Smythe Academy will only know about my English scholarship. Somebody is bound to find out sometime, but that won't, hopefully, be for a long time.

I finish my shower and dress in a new outfit I had gotten for Christmas. I change into dark, navy blue jeans, a white and teal lace shirt, a white cardigan, a light blue, pink, and white infinity scarf, and light brown equestrian-style boots.

I dry my blonde and red hair and put it up in a bun, leaving my sweeping side bangs out. Once I'm satisfied with my mascara and eyeliner on my bright teal eyes, I collect my things and exit the bathroom, flinging the door open and jumping out like a ninja for fun.

WHUMP! CRACK!

"HEY!"

I gasp as I see Patricia lying on the hardwood floor. I must have hit her with the door. Whoops.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

Patricia looks up at me, a hand on her forehead, and growls, "Watch where you're going, you stupid American!"

"Sorry," I squeak again. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I don't need help, and if I did, I wouldn't want yours," she huffs, standing and nudging me out of the way and slamming the bathroom door.

"Well, excuse me for trying to apologize," I retort at the bathroom door. I make a gross face at her through the door and trudge back to my shared room.

_It was an accident, _I think tartly. _Will she ever not be rude?_

I sigh and enter my shared room to find Mara sorting through a set of school uniforms and Amber reading another celebrity magazine, both already dressed.

"Good morning, Char!" Mara says brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hi, Mara. And I slept okay, thanks. I woke up around four thirty this morning, though. That was annoying," I say back. I cross the room and start to put away my towel and toiletries. "So I was coming out of the bathroom and—"

"Char-Char, your outfit is adorable!" Amber interjects excitedly.

I smile and glance down at my outfit. "Thanks!"

"Where did you get those boots? They are so cute!"

I think for a moment. "I honestly have no idea. I got them for Christmas."

"Well, if you find out, please tell me," Amber tells me seriously. "I love equestrian boots."

"As you've already told me at least a hundred times since yesterday," Mara giggles. "Anyways, Char, what were you about to say before?"

I sit on my bed and relay the story of me accidently smacking Patricia with the bathroom door. Amber looks slightly worried for me.

"Good luck getting her to forgive you," Amber says in a sing-song voice.

I laugh, but confusedly. "Why is that?"

"Patricia can be a little rough around the edges at first. And you two weren't exactly best mates dinner last night," Mara tells me.

"Well, I had to defend myself somehow," I protest. "I'm really sensitive about my family."

"Did you know you had an accent last night when you raised your voice?" Amber questions.

I grimace. I've lived in Texas for too long!

"Yeah," I say slowly. "Over the years, when I raise my voice or get angry, I've start to talk like a Southerner. Probably because I hear it every day from my grandparents and friends."

"I kind of liked it. It's something different," Amber says kindly.

I smile. "Thanks…I think…"

"Oh, it's time for breakfast!" Mara says. "Want to come, Char?"

I nod, happy that she's invited me to come with her. "Sure. I need to get my body used to eating at this time. You know, jet lag and all."

"Come on then. Coming, Amber?" says Mara, setting down her school blazer.

Amber stands quickly, setting aside her magazine full of celebrities and drama. "Of course! Mick will probably be up by now."

"Mick is your boyfriend?" I wonder as the three of us exit our room and head downstairs.

"That's right," says Amber dreamily.

"How long?"

"Around three months at the moment. We're perfect for each other!"

Mara glances up at Amber, seemingly happy for her, but I can see something else in her eyes. It looks like she's…upset? Jealous? Maybe a combination of both? It's an emotion I've seen many times in my life. She's hiding something. But aren't we all? At least, I am.

As we enter the dining room, Trudy's head pops out of the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning, girls! Are you hungry?"

"Good morning, Trudy!" Mara greets cheerfully.

"Hi, Trudy," Amber says.

"Morning! And I'm pretty hungry," I reply as we all take our own places at the table.

I sit at the head of table, just like last night. Amber takes a seat in the middle of the left side and Mara sits down on the end between me and Amber.

"Good, because I've made blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon for you all," Trudy says, setting out a plate of pancakes.

I peer into the kitchen to see several more plates of pancakes, a bowl of eggs, and a platter full of bacon. Trudy can't possibly carry that out by herself.

"Would you like some help bringing everything out?" I ask.

Trudy looks surprised, but glad. "Y-yes, that'd be quite nice."

I grin and go into the kitchen to assist her. I grab the ginormous bowl of eggs and put it on the table.

"Char, could you grab the syrup from the pantry?" asks Trudy, snagging the platter of bacon.

I nod. "No problem."

I trod into the pantry, searching for the bottle of syrup. Man, Trudy must have enough food to feed an army in here…or ten hungry teenagers…

I hear a loud, deep voice penetrate the somewhat quiet dining room.

"New girl's not in here, I see," I hear them announce.

It's Jerome.

"Hi, Jerome," I hear Mara say.

"Morning Mara, Blondie."

"I have a name, Jerome," Amber complains.

"Yeah, it's Blondie," he replies. "You heard about Char's prank on me, right?"

I halt in my tracks, pausing to listen to what he has to say before leaving the pantry.

"Alfie would not stop jabbering on about it last night," Amber says.

"What about it?" Mara asks.

"I am setting up a revenge prank," Jerome says mischievously.

"What are you going to do?" asks Amber.

"Jerome, you can't take revenge on Char! Let her adjust to being here before you do anything mean," Mara defends.

I smirk. Thank you, Mara, but I'll be just fine once I hear him say what needs to. I love foiling pranks!

"Can you both keep a secret?" Jerome wonders.

"Of course."

"Duh! Gossip girl, here."

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," he begins. "Alfie and I are going to collect some ants from the anthill that was built over the holidays. We're going to collect a whole boxful and put them in her pillowcase! When she gets into bed, she'll be laying on a bunch of bugs!"

Amber yelps. "Jerome, that's nasty!"

"Yeah, Jerome, that's really mean," Mara says. "Can't you do something less extensive and…disgusting?"

I smirk smugly. Well, we'll just see about that. I choose this point to come out of the pantry.

"Found the syrup!" I call, walking back into the dining room and sitting down. "Oh, hi there, Jerome; didn't know you were in here."

"Hello, Char. Could you hear what I just said?" he wonders suspiciously.

I scrunch up my nose, as if confused. "What are you talking about?"

I inwardly laugh evilly. He has no idea that I overheard him. It's a good thing I'm a fantastic liar.

"So you didn't hear me?" he clarifies.

"Was I supposed to hear something?" I ask, as if puzzled.

"No, no, you're fine," he says, smiling.

"Um, okay," I tell him, faking confusion.

He has no idea what's coming for him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Fabian and I are helping Trudy with laundry, as Amber refused to touch Alfie's dirty clothes. As I walk past my room, I can't help but notice a flash of blonde hair outside my window.<p>

I look around, checking to make sure no one sees me go back into my room. I set down the laundry basket and open my door. I creep over to the window and look around the curtain.

It's Jerome that's outside. He has a fish tank of sorts and he's got a shovel. I see him glance around outside and back at the house. I hide behind the curtain, praying that when I look out the window again, he's not staring at the house.

I relax when I see him digging around at a huge anthill beside the house. He's collecting the ants for the prank he wants to play on me!

I grin and run back to the laundry basket, a scheme starting to form in my brain. I was just going to empty the tank back out in the yard, but I think I want to do something else much better.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Fabian and I take the baskets of Alfie and Jerome's laundry to their room. Fabian knocks on their door and I wait in anticipation for them not to answer.<p>

"Hello?" says Fabian as the door creaks open.

I smile. Yes! Nobody's in there! Perfect timing.

I barge into the room behind Fabian, shutting the door softly behind me. I hurriedly set down Alfie's laundry on his bed and scurry over to Jerome's side of the room, starting to look for the tank full of ants.

"What are you doing?" Fabian inquires, bewildered by my strange behavior.

I look through his drawers. "Just help me look for something."

"Should we be going through his stuff?" Fabian asks, mystified.

"Help me look for something. It's a clear tank with bugs in it," I say. "He's planning on putting them in my bed tonight and I'd like to make sure that it doesn't happen."

"O-okay," Fabian replies, looking under the bed. "Found it!"

I scurry over and pull out the box. The bottom of it is piled with the creepy-crawlies.

"That's disgusting!" he cries.

I wrinkle my nose at the bugs. That's nasty.

I carefully lift it up and nod my head towards his pillow. I grin impishly and pick up his pillow in one hand. "Will you help me out?"

Fabian's eyes widen. "We-we're going to put them in Jerome's pillowcase?"

"Heck yeah we are," I reply. "Come on, hurry! Before either of them return!"

He sighs and snatches the pillowcase. "Just to let you know, this is the only time I'm going to help you out with one of these pranks."

"Thanks, Fabian!" I smile. Then my eyes flicker to the tank full of ants. "Ready?"

He nods, slightly disgusted, as he holds the pillowcase open.

I take a deep breath, snap off the lid, and hastily dump the bugs into the case. Fabian quickly pulls it together to keep the bugs inside.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps on the hardwood floor, getting nearer and nearer.

Our eyes widen and I quickly put the lid back on, sliding it under Jerome's bed. Fabian throws the pillow onto the bed, pulling up the covers.

We scramble over to the door as it opens. It's Jerome. Fabian freezes.

"Hi, Jerome," I say. "What's up?"

He waves awkwardly and asks, "What are you doing in here?"

Fabian's mouth opens and closes like a fish.

I point to the laundry baskets.

"Just dropping off you and Alfie's clean clothes," I reply merrily.

Fabian nods vigorously and smiles, agreeing with me. "Y-yeah."

"Well, bye," I say, taking my time going out the door. Fabian follows, a terrified look on his face.

He closes the door behind us as I walk down the hall. I grin and take a turn towards the cupboards next to the stairs. I flatten myself against it, peering around the corner. I pull Fabian over beside me.

"What on earth are we doing?" he asks, exasperated.

"Waiting for the results of our prank, that's what," I whisper.

"Why?" wonders Fabian. He looks over my shoulder quizzically.

"Because that's what pranking is all about!" I tell him. "The reaction! Besides, he's got to be suspicious by now. I'll bet he's already checked the empty tank."

Then a yell sounds from his room and I laugh. Even Fabian seems amused.

I see Jerome carrying his pillowcase, fuming, as he throws open his door and walks into the hallway.

I push Fabian back and we flatten ourselves against the wall, hoping he doesn't come after us.

"Char! Fabian!" he screams.

I press my lips together, hoping he doesn't catch us standing there.

"Upstairs," I mouth to Fabian.

His eye widen and he mouths, "Right now?"

I nod, pointing to him. Then I mouth, "RUN!"

We dash towards the stairs and out of our hiding spot.

"There you are!" screams Jerome, his pillow clutched in one hand, his button up, pinstriped shirt very wrinkled and askew.

I halt in my tracks as Fabian rushes up the steps. Panic swallows me whole and I can't move.

"Hey, Jerome," I squeak. "How's your day going?"

He barges towards me, a wild look in his crystal blue eyes.

My fight or flight instinct kicks in and I decide to fly. So instead of going back up to my room, I sprint out the front door of Anubis House, leaping down the porch steps.

I hear Jerome's footsteps behind me as I race around to the side of the house, laughing my head off at Jerome's shouts of protestation.

"What the heck, Char?! Get back here!"

I look behind me, just once as I fully circle the house. His hair is sticking up everywhere and his long legs look a bit awkward when he runs. I giggle.

Then CRASH!

I end up bouncing off of someone in the front of Anubis House. It's someone wearing a trench jacket with a pin on the lapel. His tie is red and his facial hair…oh my freaking gosh, it's Victor!

His beady eyes glower down at my in shock and rage. For once, I have no idea what excuse I'm going to use.

Jerome rounds the corner, still in an uproar. "When I catch up, I'm—"

Then he ends up slamming into me, his pillow soaring to the ground with a soft thump. I stumble forward, but Jerome's hands on my shoulders stop my descent.

"Um, uh…hi, Victor," he says, removing his hands.

"What in the name of Robert Frobishire-Smythe are you two doing out here?" Victor demands viciously.

I glance up at Jerome, at a loss for words. Then an excuse pops into my brain.

"Just getting in our daily exercise, sir," I say quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what we're doing!" Jerome nods, looking down at me gratefully.

"Running is very beneficial," I say.

"Indeed it is," Victor says, as if suspicious. "But next time you decide to go gallivanting around Anubis House, please look where you are going. Carry on."

Tension leaves my shoulders as I breathe a sigh of relief. He bought it. If he found out about the pranks…eek…

"Thank you, sir," I say, grinning broadly.

"We will certainly carry on. After you, Char," Jerome says, pushing me gently forward.

We begin jogging back around the house, but stop on the side.

I look around the corner to see Victor heading back into the house, thankfully not seeing Jerome's pillow lying on the front lawn.

I hear the door close and I walk back out the front, Jerome following behind me.

"How did you find out about the ants?" Jerome asks, stunned.

I grin smugly and walk backwards, telling him. "I was in the pantry when you came in and overhead everything you told Amber and Mara."

Jerome scoffs. "Well, I'll give you credit for a good prank, but you're still going to get it."

"We'll see about that now, won't we?" I say. I wink at him playfully and head back into the house.

I laugh as I head to my own room, still in disbelief at what's just happened.

"What happened down there?" Fabian probes as I step into my room. He's sitting on my bed, playing around with my guitar.

I convey the scene that just took place and he laughs.

"And Victor believed you?"

"Apparently! I'm just glad he didn't see Jerome's pillow lying on the grass!"

Then the door opens and Amber enters. "Hi, Char! Hi, Fabian! Char, I was wondering if you'd let me do a makeover on you, as you are the new girl. I like to offer my services to anyone here, but most don't want to let me."

I look to Fabian. He shrugs.

"Sure, Amber," I agree. I'm not a girly girl, but I'll comply because I like Amber.

"Can you show me that documentary later, Fabian?" I ask.

"Definitely. You two have…fun…" he says, smiling at me as if to say, 'this is going to be a nightmare for you!'

"Bye," I say as he exits.

"Bye."

As soon as the door is closed, Amber turns to me, a brush in one hand and a curling iron in another. "Ready?"

I laugh. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"And tomorrow I'll help you with your school uniform. It's a bit drab, but I can spice it up a little for you if you'd like," she offers as I sit down at her vanity.

I smile. "Thanks, Amber."

"It's really no problem," she tells me.

This is going to be one interesting first day of school tomorrow. Jerome wants to get revenge for my pranks and Amber wants to give me fashion advice. What the heck does this semester have in store for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I know it was kind of a filler, but I wanted to show the relationships Char establishes with the other members of Anubis House! Nina comes in this next chapter! Remember to review and follow!<strong>


End file.
